creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE COOK
Greetings, kiddies and welcome to the SEVENTH ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE! Tonight's MORBID-MASTERPIECE, is about a psycho, who really cooks up some food that's rather hard to swallow... A car drove up, to a home on Ashley Drive in Baltimore, Maryland. It was in the winter of 1943 and a detective got out of the car. He rang the doorbell of the home and a man answered the door in a red suit and tie. "Good evening, Detective, may I help you?" the man asked. "Good evening, sir, I am Detective Redford, I am on a case for a psycho!" he replied. "Ah, on the hunt eh? Well, Detective Redford, I would be delighted if you would join me for a feast in a few minutes" the man said, invitingly. "Of course, thank you" Detective Redford said. "Splendid, right this way Detective!" the man said and Detective Redford followed him into his home. Detective Redford walked into the dining room with the man. "My name is Mr. Panwalsh" the man introduced himself to Detective Redford, shaking his hand. "Make yourself at home Detective!" Mr. Panwalsh said. "Thank you Mr. Panwalsh" he replied, taking a seat at the dining-room table. "Excuse me, Detective Redford, while I retrieve the dinner" Mr. Panwalsh said and went into the kitchen. He brought out a golden-platter, with a golden-cover on it, setting it in the center of the table. Mr. Panwalsh uncovered it, revealing ten rather red-colored slices of liver, in a slimy, bright-yellow sauce. Detective Redford looked at the gooey slices of liver. Mr. Panwalsh served him a plate of two liver slices. "Thank you sir!" Detective Redford said. Once Mr. Panwalsh served himself a plate of two liver slices, he sat down saying: "bon appetite!". The men dined on the liver, together. "Would you care for some wine Detective Redford?" Mr. Panwalsh asked. "Yes, Mr. Panwalsh please" he answered. The detective was passed a bottle of wine and he poured a glass of it, drinking. Mr. Panwalsh poured some of the wine into his glass, drinking. "Ah, you have just consumed human-livers in my special yellow slime-sauce, Detective!!!" Mr. Panwalsh revealed. He fled from the home and Detective Redford chased him, in his car. Detective Redford lost sight of Mr. Panwalsh running in the falling-snow and dark. He stopped his car, got out and glanced up, at the black-sky. He saw a bright-green, scaly, winged-creature. The monster flew with giant, bat-like wings in the night. Detective Redford got in his car, driving off. A few days later, Mr. Panwalsh was sitting at a juice-bar down, in Bermuda. He drank a glass of mango juice, looking around the beach. He wore a straw-hat, tropical-shirt, white shorts and white sandals. He walked along the shore, among the tourists. Then, he entered a beach-house. Mr. Panwalsh went into the kitchen, stirring a pot of gooey, yellow, slime-sauce, on the stove. At sunset, a crook went up, to the juice-bar and held a pistol. "Alright, mister, you have five seconds to hand me over your loot!" he told the juice-bartender. The juice-bartender screamed. The bright-green, winged-creature swooped down, from up, in the sky. The crook looked at its hairless, scaly, skin and scalp. The monster stood as tall as the crook, eyeing him down, with its yellow-eyes. He screamed, shooting it. Green, gooey slime oozed out of its head-wounds, as the thing growled at him, deeply. The crook rushed into the jungle, as the creature flew after him. As it got darker in the palm trees, the crook saw yellow-eyes in between the bushes. The creature flew out, growling with green, slime-dripping fangs and gripped the crook, with its strong, black claws. It flew off with him, screaming. Later on, Mr. Panwalsh simmered a large slice of liver in a frying pan in the kitchen of the beach-house. He added a spoonful of gooey, yellow, slime-sauce, to the rather red-colored slice of liver, from the pot. A knock on the door came and Mr. Panwalsh answered it, seeing Detective Redford. "Good evening once again Mr. Panwalsh. I took a plane down here, as soon as I heard the psycho was spotted around here. He is called, The Cook, because he cooks the livers of area criminals, after he murders them" Detective Redford explained. "Ah, yes, they described me correctly Detective Redford. I am called The Cook. But, before we carry this discussion further, please join me again for some dinner!" Mr. Panwalsh replied, transforming into the winged-creature. Hee-Hee, it looks like Mr. Panwalsh just WINGED IT on his dinner. And what about the crook getting too CARRIED AWAY Ha-Ha! Well, hopefully Detective Redford has the GUTS to eat the meal, while Mr. Panwalsh teaches him to play the ORGAN! Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh!